Como as coisas não deveriam ser
by Emmalinetot
Summary: Um mundo que envolve a melancolia o sangue a magia e o crime, onde o amor brota como um espinho em corações amargurados,Como as coisas não deveriam ser traz aos leitores o sabor de uma historia triste com um final surpreendente.By:Tamires e Tayron
1. Novas Caçadas

Como as coisas não deveriam ser

**Capitulo 1: Novas caçadas.**

Kagome e Amy Lee estavam sentadas no sofá assistindo um filme de terror, a sua frente uma mesa de café coberta de chocolates pipocas e copos de refrigerante, Amy Lee escorava os pés na mesinha, e Kagome mudava de posição a toda hora.

A porta da frente se abre fazendo um terrível barulho Kagome e Amy Lee encolherão os ombros e voltaram o olhar na direção da porta, lá estava Sango com um sorriso maroto nos lábios nos olhos um brilho diabólico. Kagome e Amy Lee levantaram-se rapidamente olhando a irmã mais velha, que deu um grito agudo de felicidade.

Sango:AHHHHH, EU CONSEGUI!

Kagome: AHHHHH QUE BOM!

Amy Lee: Já tava na hora. As duas param na hora o que estavam fazendo e olharam para a irmã do meio, que estava seria, as duas foram na sua direção e puxaram as bochechas da morena de olhos azuis.

Sango: Vamos Amy de um sorriso. Puxava mais a bochecha da garota, enquanto Kagome puxava no lado contrario.

Kagome: OO Amy colabora né. Amy se irrita com as duas irmãs que puxavam suas bochechas, e levanta as mãos as afastando.

Kagome: Ihh Sango ai como foi lá. Kagome era uma morena de 16 anos, cabelos escuros, e possuidora de olhos azuis, que, no entanto eram mais escuros do que o da irmã mais velha, Kagome era animada mais ficava no seu canto ela e as irmãs não tinham muitos amigos, mais Kagome sempre foi fiel ao segredo da sua Irmã Amy, Kagome tinha um Ankh desenhado nas costas.Amy a irmã do meio, tinha 19 anos, fazia o tipo quieta não gostava de festa e possuía belos olhos azuis bem claros, cabelos negros e compridos que iam ate a cintura, tinha um corpo escultural mais ele era escondido pela suas roupas largas, tinha um piercing na sobrancelha esquerda.Sango a mais velha com 22 anos era do tipo executiva, mais adorava uma balada, Sango possuía um belo corpo, olhos azulados com um toque de castanho, seus cabelos eram castanhos tingidos.

Sango estava procurando um emprego, e a sua área era de tele-marketing, e como vemos hoje ela conseguiu.

Sango: Bem, o Kagomezinha se eu consegui o emprego foi por que eu fui bem na entrevista. Diz com um sorriso sarcástico.

Amy Lee: E ai hoje é a vez de quem fazer o almoço

San/Kag: Sua. As duas viram o rosto para a irmã.

Amy Lee: Ai ta que saco.

Sango: Kagome você vai limpar essa bagunça, eu vou la para cima começar meu novo projeto esta bem.

Kagome: Eu tenho outra escolha?

Sango: Não! A garota sobe as escadas correndo mais cai um tombo(já comecei com a minha malvadeza)

Kagome: HAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA que tonta. Mais ao estar rindo tropeça numa latinha refrigerante cai de cara no chão ficando com uma marca no nariz.

Sango: AHHAHAHAHAHAHA quem é tonta agora.

Amy Lee: O que esta acontecendo aqui. Pergunta mais vê Kagome de cara no chão reclamando e começa a rir, e volta para a cozinha.

Kagome limpava toda a sala e ao terminar vai a cozinha e o almoço já estava servido.

Kagome e Amy Lee sentam-se na mesa e começam a comer, Sango acaba de descer.

Sango: Hei vocês poderiam ter me esperado né. Diz com uma das mãos na cintura e a outra pegando a cadeira e logo nesta se sentando.

Kag/Amy: Não.

Sango serve-se o mínimo possível, Kagome e Amy Lee nada falam sabiam que a irmã era cheia de frescuras, Kagome e Amy comiam feito condenadas.

Sango: Que isso suas mortas de fome você tava comendo aquele monte de porcarias e agora comendo assim, vocês vão acabar feito duas obesas.As duas nada responderam estavam ocupadas de mais para falar, Sango suspirou cansada e levantou-se e lavou o seu prato e foi tirando as coisas de cima da mesa sobre os protestos das irmãs.

Kagome levantou da mesa e foi para o seu quaro, lá tomou um banho e trocou de roupa, colocou uma blusinha preta e uma capri jeans com alguns rasgos, um coturno e um sobretudo preto, se despediu das irmãs e saiu.

Sango terminou de lavar a louça e saiu para a biblioteca depois iria ate a academia.

Amy Lee subiu para seu quarto e colocou um short jeans e uma camiseta azul larga e começou a limpar a casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Joey estava visivelmente estressado olhava para os dois rapazes a sua frente, os três estavam numa sala que ficava abaixo do subsolo do prédio, funcionava ali um tipo de máfia.

Joey:Seus idiotas como é que vocês me deixaram eles escaparem.

Inuyasha: Eles não devem estar longe o Kouga foi ferido.

Mirok: A culpa foi do Inuyasha que ficou batendo boca com o Kouga.

Inuyasha: O QUE!

Mirok: É ISSO AI!

Inuyasha: MENTIRA FOI VC QUE APANHOU PRO HOJO DANDO TEMPO PRA ELES...

Joey: CALEM A BOCA, SEUS IDIOTAS.

Inuyasha e Mirok se encolheram, o rapaz mais velho (Joey) passou uma mão nos cabelos escuros com mechas vermelhas e olhou novamente para os dois.

Joey: Inuyasha monte uma equipe e vá atrás daqueles dois. O rapaz parou esperando que o hanyou obedecesse, este imediatamente saiu resmungando e foi fazer o que lhe foi mandado.

Joey: E você Mirok quero você cuidando da empresa por que os "home" (policia) tão começando a desconfiar da nossa fonte de lucro.

Mirok: Esta bem. Saiu e foi para o elevador,subindo para o primeiro andar, la ele se trocou e colocou uma camisa social e calças do mesmo estilo se vestiu e colocou o crachá de 'Gerente'.

A empresa fachada era a 'MarkToy' Tele-comunicações, Mirok atendeu uma linda garota que procurava emprego e deu para a garota o emprego, mostrou-lhe a sua sala os horários e lhe entregou os papeis que ela deveria trabalhar, a garota começaria na segunda.

Mirok era um belo jovem de 18 anos, forte e atraente tinha cabelos escuros presos em um rabinho curto um pouco a cima da nuca, na sua orelha direita havia dois brincos de argola curta.Tinha quatro tatuagens, uma na coxa que era uma viúva negra gigante, uma no pescoço de uma baleia em miniatura, uma nas costas de assas dando a impressão de que ele era um anjo, e a ultima tatuagem era de uma caveira em chamas com uma cobra e uma rosa.Trabalhava como gerente na empresa fachada, mas seu real serviço era tropas de elite.

Inuyasha era um jovem meio-yokai de 20 anos, de cabelos prateados e olhos âmbar, Inuyasha era musculoso e sedutor, adorava apostar.Tinha duas tatuagens e dois piercing, as tatuagens eram as seguinte: Um dragão nas costas, um pentagrama no braço, um dos piercing estava na língua e o outro no olho direito.Trabalhava como fiscal na empresa fachada, mas seu real serviço era o de batedor(é o carinha que faz o reconhecimento de campo, mas que também luta).

Joey era um homem de 26 anos, seus cabelos eram pretos com mechas vermelhar e dois piercing na sombranselia, uma tatuagem de assas de dragão nas costas, Joey era forte, esperto, influente e respeitado.Era o líder da máfia do Japão e dono da empresa 'MarkToy'.

Inuyasha saiu com sua equipe devidamente disfarçada, dividiram-se e foram procurar os dois fugitivos pelas redondezas, Inuyasha e uma garota de roupas escuras sentaram em uma parada de ônibus, dali eles conseguiam ver dois becos, e olhando um pouco para cima conseguiam ver os companheiros de grupo em cima dos prédios, os dois fingiam casualidade.

Inuyasha: Sayo o que seu professor falou do seu projeto?

Sayo: Oh, sim eu consegui tirei uma das melhores notas da faculdade, graças a você Inuyasha muito obrigado. A garota se aproximou de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: "Droga, ela vai fazer o que? Me beijar? Maldição quem mandou eu ser tão lindo." Pensou convencido.

Sayo: Inuyasha olhe lá. A garota afastou-se de Inuyasha e este suspirou aliviado, e olhou para a direção em que a garota apontava sutilmente.

Lá estava uma garota bonita de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis muito profundos.

Inuyasha: "Se veste como uma bruxa mais seu cheiro é de uma humana comum.".

A garota andou na direção de Inuyasha e por um estante ele pensou que ela havia lido seus pensamentos.

Kagome sentou-se ao lado daquele estranho casal, olhou para o rapaz emburrada.

Kagome: Como eu me visto ou deixo de vestir é problema meu. Virou-se novamente se suas irmãs soubessem iam matá-la.

Inuyasha olhou para a garota pasmo, virou-se para Sayo e observou seu semblante estava seria.

Inuyasha: "Essa garota realmente leu meus pensamentos, que cara é essa Sayo ciúmes? hahahahah nenhuma garota alimentaria tanto meu Ego quanto a Sayo."

Inuyasha deixou escapar um sorriso convencido, e sentiu leves soquinhos no seu braço olhou para Sayo.

Sayo: Inuyasha alvo a vista. Sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz, Kagome estava indiferente a tudo, Inuyasha olhou para a direção em que Sayo apontava e viu Kouga mancando e indo para dentro beco, Inuyasha levantou-se e virou de costas pegou o celular e mandou um SMS para os colegas de cima dos prédios esses montaram uma emboscada e prenderam Kouga iam matar o rapaz. Kagome via tudo acontecer mas quando viu que era seu amigo Kouga se levantou e foi ajuda-lo

Kagome: "Droga a Sango e a Amy vão me matar quando perceberem.".

Kagome andou ate um dos homens e colocou o indicador na nuca do mesmo esse caiu desacordado.Inuyasha viu isso e se surpreendeu, pulou ate onde estavam todos e parou em frente a garota, esta o olhou com desdém.

Kagome: Quero que soltem o Kouga. Disse e geral deu risada Kouga olhou para Kagome com um olhar apaixonado.

Inuyasha deu risada e a garota a sua frente estreitou os olhos, Sayo veio correndo e acertou Kagome com um soco, Kagome virou-se para a garota e apontou o indicador para ela, Sayo deu risada, e Kagome abriu um sorriso devasto, e na ponta do seu dedo surgiu uma luz branca Kagome atirou e a garota sumiu sem deixar vestígios, Inuyasha atacou Kagome e esta jogou longe apenas com um movimento de sua mão, todos olhar espantados para a garota.

Inuyasha só então percebeu quem era, Kagome a sua primeira paixão.

Inuyasha: "Ela esta tão diferente nem a reconheci direito, droga esta mais linda do que antes, cresceu tanto."

Kagome: "Que bando de trouxas." Vamos Kouga. Se abaixou e encostou no garoto uma cápsula cor de rosa se formou ao redor dos dois os mafiosos dali tentaram quebrar a barreira mais não conseguiram Kagome então tele transportou-se com Kouga, Uma luz forte cegou as pessoas ali presentes e quando esta passou Kagome e Kouga já não estavam mais ali.

To com preguiça atrasada e sem idéia na verdade eu tinha escrito mais três paginas do Word mais o computador deu pau por que a internet tinha voltado daí eu tive que desligar e puff perdi tudo.

Mais bem, da próxima talvez eu tenha mais sorte.

Bom povo essa fic é minha e do Tayron(Te amooooooooooooooo), então vou explicar algumas coisinhas:

_**Legenda:**_

_**Nome do personagem: fala.**_

_**Nome do Personagem: "pensamentos"**_

_**(nota dos autores)**_

By, Tamires


	2. A morte do Jovem Kouga

**Como as coisas não deveriam ser**

**Cap 2: A morte do Jovem Kouga**

Kouga e Kagome apareceram em um lugar um tanto diferente do normal. Estava de noite, o lugar era muito mal iluminado, tinha um cheiro muito desagradável, árvores com seus troncos em formatos esquisitos e com marcas de arranhões. Depois de uma breve olhada Kagome percebera o que mais temia, seu tele-transporte não havia sido bem sucedido. Kagome era uma excelente lutadora, mas Kouga estava ferido o que piorava a situação deles, pois em caso de precisar ser rápida, suas chances ficariam remotas.

Joey estava mais que furioso. Seus olhos brilhavam ódio pela incompetência dos seus empregados.

- Como ele escapou! - Berrou batendo em sua mesa o que lhe deu uma lesão na mão, mas o ódio era tanto que ele não sentiu absolutamente nada.

- Uma amiga minha sr., ela o salvou – Disse Inuyasha com a cabeça baixa.

- Uma amiga? – Disse o chefão em um tom sarcástico. – Como você deixa uma amiga sua interferir nos meus negócios?

- Ela chegou de surpresa senhor, não queria agredi-la senhor ela é minha amiga então eu coloquei esse radar na sua roupa quando ela me aplicou um golpe. – Explicou Inuyasha com um ar de esperança de que re conquistasse a confiança que chefe depositava nele.

- Muito bom! – Disse Joey um pouco mais calmo, mas não durou muito. – E porque você ainda está aqui? Vá atrás dessa menina e mate esse nojento do Kouga.

- Sim senhor! – Inuyasha respondeu quase que imediatamente.

Inuyasha correu até uma sala cheia de computadores que ficava no último andar do prédio. Era uma sala secreta. No corredor ele cumprimenta todos que passam pois Inuyasha é muito educado. O corredor era um lugar muito bem decorado, tinha tapetes de cor marfin que combinava com os moveis que ali estavam, tinham quadros maravilhosamente lindos, era bem iluminado, um corredor que apresentava. Quando percebeu que não havia mais ninguém no corredor, Inuyasha foi mecher nos quadros e um deles revelou atrás um leitor de íris e identificador de voz e quando acionados abrem a sala secreta que sua entrada era muito bem camuflada pela parede. Lá dentro o computador do radar ligado mostrava um ponto ao sul do país e com um mapa ao lado, ele viu aonde teria que ir, o cemitério amaldiçoado.

Kouga e Kagome, sozinhos, num lugar desconhecido, escuro, macabro. Eles se vêem sem opções a não ser andar a procura da saída. Agora os dois andam pelo lugar nenhum em busca de alguém que não estava ali. Caminhando eles vão fazendo o reconhecimento do lugar e quando se dão conta de onde estão o pavor começa a arrepiar o últimos fios de seus cabelos, e com o uivar do lobo piora tudo.

- Você ouviu isso ? – Perguntou Kagome tremendo o corpo todo.

- Ouvi. Mas não existem lobos no Japão. – Disse Kouga. O que levou os dois há um súbito raciocínio, eles não estão sozinhos. Quase que de reflexo Kagome puxa Kouga com toda força e começam a correr, Kouga nem tanto pois estava machucado, mas corria o mais que pudia. Os lobos não paravam de uivar, cachorros começavam a latir e a chorar e com um grito de pavor Kagome cai no chão e Kouga vai parar a uns poucos metros de distancia e com mais um barulho ensurdecedor o sangue de Kouga voa no rosto de Kagome que aterrorizada vai ver o que acontecera com o que amigo. Kouga estava com 3 enormes arranhões nas costas, enormes e fatais. Seu sangue coagulava por todos os lados até que o sangue entrou em buraquinhos no chão onde podia-se ler: Jaz aqui o jovem Kouga! Segundos depois Inuyasha chega a cena e vê a Kagome aos prantos perto do corpo de seu amigo.

- Foi você! – Gritou Kagome olhando pra Inuyasha. Pela primeira vez o meio-yokay temeu alguém, ele não conseguiu encarar o brilho de ódio no olhar de sua amada, não dessa vez.

- Não foi eu meu amor! Eu jamais faria você chorar – Disse Inuyasha ao que os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

By tayron... Tami te amooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**!COMENTEM!**


	3. A maldição do Cemiterio

Como as coisas não deveriam ser

**Cap. 3: A maldição do Cemitério.**

-Cale a boca IDIOTA. Kagome não estava no seu estado normal, seus olhos estavam com um toque de brilho vermelho, seus cabelos voaram com o vento e um frio percorreu a espinha de Inuyasha.

Kagome pulou em Inuyasha e o atacou, Inuyasha segurou os punhos de Kagome e a ergueu esta o acertou um chute no estomago, Inuyasha caiu sobre os joelhos e Kagome olhou para ele com mais raiva ainda.

Kagome: Inuyasha seu maldito como nos encontrou?

Inuyasha: Eu te segui. Mentiu, mas a garota usou uma de sua cartas na manga, Kagome abaixou-se e segurou o queixo do garoto o fez encarar-lhe e começou um encantamento.

Kagome: Inuyasha eu irei repetir, como você nos encontrou.

Inuyasha: "Eu não irei dizer a ela.".

Mais a voz de Kagome invade sua mente e Inuyasha não se controla mais.

Inuyasha: Um radar. Aponta para a ponta do sobretudo da garota esta o solta e Inuyasha recupera o brilho dos olhos, ofegante Inuyasha apóia-se sobre as mãos, e a garota ainda possuída por um ódio incontrolável pisa nas costas do meio-yokai.

Kagome não se controlava e estava prestes a matar Inuyasha quando ela sente que um vulto passou por ela.

Kagome volta ao normal e vendo que não havia saída ajuda Inuyasha a se levantar.

Kagome: Não pense que eu lhe perdoei, este lugar é muito estranho para eu ficar sozinha.

Inuyasha: "Que egoísta como foi que eu amei uma coisinha como essa, mas bem ninguem manda no coração.'

Kagome: Idiota. Murmurou antes de continuar. Escute isso. O silencio reinou alguns segundos antes de ser cortado por uma gargalhada medonha.

Kagome e Inuyasha posicionaram-se prontos para lutar olhavam para os lados a procura de um provável inimigo.

Logo uma escuridão anormal tomou conta do lugar Inuyasha e Kagome foram se afastando sem que percebesem.

Quando um pouco de luz voltou eles perceberão o que tinha acontecido, Kagome então comunicou as suas irmã através da telepatia, e começou a procurar por Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tentava a todo custo achar Kagome, e der repente ouviu uivos e um grito apavorado de Kagome.

Correu ate onde estava a garota, Kagome estava deitada no chão com um filete de sangue no pescoço e um roxo na testa, Inuyasha a pegou no colo, e a carregou durante uma hora, ate chegar a frente de um enorme portão de ferro, o portão possuía uma grande cruz crista em seu centro e os portão estava retorcido e com marcas de luta.

Inuyasha não esperou muito para atravessar o portão , mas antes que isso acontecesse inuyasha foi jogado para longe do portão por um homem vestido em um capuz preto, Inuyasha não podia ver o rosto do homem e questionou-se se ele teria um.

Hades: Hahahaha moleque acha que você sairia daqui sem uma luta?

Inuyasha: QUEM É VOCÊ?

Gritou com o coração temendo o pior.

Hades: Eu sou Hades guardião do portal do sub-mundo, e para saírem vivos vocês iram ter que lutar comigo.

Inuyasha: Então você vai morrer. Inuyasha escorou Kagome em uma lapide e pulou em cima de Hades.

Hades: Tolinho eu já estou morto. Falou baixinho em quanto se preparava para atacar Inuyasha atacou hades mais isso não teve efeito Hades não sentia nada, Hades enfiou sua mão no estomago de Inuyasha, Inuyasha segurou o sangue e atacou seu adversário na nuca isso deslocou um pouco o pescoço de hades, Inuyasha estava cada vez mais fraco e Hades era muito poderoso.

Hades fez com que raízes levantasem do chão e prendeçem Inuyasha no ar.

Então uma das raízes atravesou o braço de Inuyasha que se debatia tentando se libertar dos galhos.

Kagome estava escorada na lapide e começou a arcordar a primeira coisa que viu foi Inuyasha pingando sangue, não conseguia se lembrar quem era ele mais tinha que ajuda-lo, mas como kagome só então percebeu Hades e ao olhar para ele ficou apavorada, um vento soprou forte e Hades parou de sorrir olhando para Kagome.

Kagome se levantou com dificuldade e Hades se aproximou dela, só então Kagome olhou par os pés deles.

Kagome: "Oh meu deus ele não possui pés"

Hades: Kagome é você?

Kagome: Eu não sei eu não me lembro. Kagome estranhou mais respondeu colocando a mão na testa.

Hades: Deve ser a maldição, Kagome me desculpa não reclame para eles esta bem, eu vou tirar essa maldição de você.

Inuyasha estava morrendo e não conseguia se libertar não entendia por que Kagome conhecia aquele ser.

Kagome: Espere eu, eu não estou entendendo nada, de que maldição você esta falando? E quem são 'eles'?

Hades: Kagome os espíritos do cemitério colocaram uma maldição em você, mas eu juro irei castiga-los e irei retirar a maldição esta bem, eles Kagome são os seres da luz, não fale para eles esta bem eu juro não ira se repetir.

Kagome: Liberte o rapaz ele esta morrendo. Kagome tentou ajudar Inuyasha mas foi impedida.

Hades: Desculpa Kagome mais minhas ordens são claras não ataque seres da luz e mate os resto.

Kagome: Mas não tem como eu saúva-lo?

Hades: Só se você o 3ransforma-lo em um ser da luz, ai mais isso é doloroso, o cara vai morrer no processo.

Kagome: Se você não o libertar irei contar que me atacou. Kagome ainda não entendia nada dessa historia mas tinha que usar isso a seu favor.

Hades: Esta bem, vocês seres da luz estão sempre estragando meu divertimento, que saco.

Hades libertou Inuyasha e este caiu no chão muito ferido seu sangue pingava.

Kagome Correu ate ele e o ajudou a se levantar.

Kagome: Vamos rapaz, droga eu queria ir para um hospital.

Kagome então desapareceu.

Hades: Esperei e a maldição... Deixa pra lá só me do problema se vira. Mais a garota não estava mais la.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango: NÃO. Chorava e se abraçavam a Amy Lee que chorava junto.

Amy: Vamos tentar de novo não podemos perder Kagome.

Sango e Amy Lee receberam o recado de Kagome mais elas não entender muita coisa por causa do barulho em volta.

Sango e Amy Lee subiram para os seus quartos correndo e cada uma encheu seu quarto de velas, ficaram nuas apenas com uma capa e um capuz na cabeça.

Amy Lee desenhou uma estrela no chão e sentou-se dentro dela, feriu o punho com a ponta da adaga e deixou o sangue pingar.

Amy entrou em transe e ficou a procurar os sinais da sua irmã casula.

Sango em seu quarto fez a mesma estrela só que sentou do lado de fora colocou no meio um objeto de Kagome e logo uma luz forte fez aparecer nas sombras das velas um

'I'

Amy viu no seu transe Um rapaz de cabelos longos e prateados, olhos dourados e um par de orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça e ele estava ferido.

Depois de tempo analisando o que viu saiu do quarto e desceu para a cozinha Sango também estava lá.

Amy: Consegui algo significativo?

Sango: Eu não sei a única coisa que apareceu foi um 'I'.

Amy: Eu vi um rapaz de cabelos prateados olhos dourados e orelhas de cachorro, um meio-yokay e ele estava ferido.

Sango: Hum, vamos procurar a partir desta descrição, mais eu tenho que ir trabalhar queria ficar mais não posso.

Amy: Não se preocupe, vai lá eu procuro e depois te ligo.

Sango saiu e Amy Lee pesquisou sobre o garoto que vira.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ao chegar ao departamento Sango começou a telefonar para as empresas refentes ao que seu chefe a mandara fazer.

Sango: "Tenho a impressão que não serei demitida tão cedo, mais não consigo imaginar por que".

Mirok acabara de chegar de uma missão e quando entrou em sua sala sua secretaria percebeu que havia pó de cimento em seu cabelo, algo que estava relacionado com um prédio derrubado, Mirok não deu atenção a sua secretaria e entrou na sala como se a garota não estivesse ali.

Fechou a porta com um estrondoso e alto barulho o que a secretaria não entendeu, mais não ligou muito voltando os olhos para o seu computador.

Mirok esfregou as mão na cabeça fazendo uma careta de dor, logicamente os serviços com o Joey estavam lhe proporcionando muitos hematomas.

Logo se via descontando sua raiva mordendo os nós dos dedos.

Sentia então seu estomago dar voltas e aos poucos a raiva ir se esvaecendo dando espaço para um vazio inconfundível.

Mirok: Droga Inuyasha onde você se meteu.

By: Tamires Scabian Lee

Só uma coisinha

Tayron EU TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOO

Em rede nacional.

**\Comentem/**


End file.
